


I Think I Love You Better Now

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: All American Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age of the Fall, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Coming Out, Doing It For Her (D.I.F.H.), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreaking, Hidden Emotions, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal(s), Multi, Not True Love, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Past Infidelity, Post-Betrayal, Same-Sex Marriage, Switchblade Conspiracy, The Black and The Brave, misogynist language, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I hear you like to go by the name Seth Rollins, now," Marek says, running a hand through his wet black hair. Oh, yeah - his name is Seth. "And why is that, <b>Seth</b>? Don't want to be burdened by the name of a traitor?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this work named and inspired by Lego House by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> This isn't set on a certain date, but imagine that the Shield are champions and still in their prime.
> 
> As stated in the Help message I posted on Feels Like War, I need serious help writing this. I have an idea of where I would like this to go, but I need help writing it. If anyone has any ideas, please leave them in the comments or email me (my email is on my  
> Profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything mentioned on this. All characters used belong to the WWE, ROH, AAW, or any other independent circuit(s). If you arrived here by Googling yourself or a friend I suggest finding the nearest back button.

Chapter One

Dean hands the microphone to Seth, a smirk stretched across his face. Seth matches the smile the best he can - but tonight he feels off. Like something has shifted in the universe, or some weird shit like that.

"The Shield is unstoppable." Seth says, slowly. Eyes gazing over the crowd. "There have been many foes that have crossed our path, only to fai-"

_Fixation on the darkness that engulfs this world. Drain the life force of our people, change._

Tyler- no, no, no, his name is Seth -'s heart jumps into his throat, knocking the air out of his lungs and his chest tightens up. Entire body frozen, his eyes stay glued to the ramp. This is a joke - a very, very sick and disturbing joke. There's no way - how could - why didn't anyone tell him that -

"Seth?" Dean asks, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Oh, that's him. Tyler - goddamn it, _Seth_ \- shakes the hand off his shoulder, nodding that he's fine.

How could he be when Marek Brave is walking towards him, nothing but hatred in his eyes?

"Who is that?" He faintly hears Jerry ask.  
"That's NXT Superstar Marek Brave, King." Michael responds.

The closer Marek gets, the louder his heart thumps. He can almost feel it breaking - all the pain and heartbreak he experienced from the hands of at that man rushing to the forefront.

"I hear you like to go by the name Seth Rollins, now," Marek says, running a hand through his wet black hair. Oh, yeah - his name is Seth. "And why is that, _Seth_? Don't want to be burdened by the name of a traitor?" 

He has to restrain himself from pointing out the fact that Marek had really been the one to turn his back on _them_. That it was, realistically, all his fault.

Seth sighs. He's not capable of dealing with this now (or ever)"I'm not a traitor-"

"Back stabber, deceiver, liar, betrayer, double-crosser, sack of monkey-"

"Can I finish what I was going to say?" Seth asks, keeping his voice calm although he's having a meltdown on the inside. "I'm not a traitor, Marek. I did what I had to do-"

"You didn't have to do _anything_. Don't you get that?" Marek says, a fist clenched at his side. "We had the entire _world_ in our hands, T-Seth. We won the tag titles, you won the World Championship by doing the impossible and defeating Keith Walker, in the same night."

While, yes, that was true. He had given up the chance to be one half of the most successful tag team in AAW history to work with Jim Jesus and JJ inc and pursue an even more successful individual career. It was not his fault by any means. If Marek hadn't - "I had to get away from you." Seth grits out. Fuck. That even hurt him. But it's true. He needed space. Just not for the reason everyone else thinks. "I needed to spread my wings, but I couldn't do that with you pulling me back into the never ending abyss that was us." Oh, that was good.

Marek smirks and mouths "See you got that lisp fixed." The two-toned man winces, rubbing his jaw. That's a sensitive issue and he fucking knows it.

"What do you even want, Marek?" Seth questions. Which is, honestly, the best thing he's said since this horrid conversation even started. "It's been, what, seven years? Need a refresher of the ass kicking I gave you?" Dean puts a supportive hand on his shoulder "That's it, baby."

Brave raises his eyebrows. "Ass kicking? Really? You couldn't complete a match by yourself even if you tried, buddy. Let alone hand out an ass whooping."

That's not fair. Ty - Seth has won multiple matches by himself. He's won several championships for independent circuits without cheating. He hadn't had a partner or manager who would help him out before Jimmy and that was far into his career. Asshole.

"You're _talentless, worthless_. You need a team to _carry_ you. But you ditch 'em when you're done with them. Jimmy was the only smart one. He left your traitor ass before you could turn on him, like you do everyone else." Marek snarls, getting in Seth's face. "You _needed_ me. You're-"

"I don't need you. I _never_ needed you. You were _never_ my friend, my brother. I never even _liked_ you." Seth says, voice cold and low. "You were a liability, a dead weight. So I tossed you like the trash you are." He needs a teammate? Really? He fucking carried Jimmy before Age of the Fall, and he held all the weight with Marek. That fucker.

Marek drops the microphone to the ground. "But I love y-"

Seth punches him square in the jaw. Hard. He did _not just go there_. 

Dean grabs his wrist, pulling him away and (gently) pushing him towards the ropes. Seth gets out of the ring, ripping out his hair tie, letting his hair fall loose so he can take his fingers through the mess. 

He takes a look over his shoulder at Marek, whose glaring at him like Tyler Black is the worst thing that's ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is completely impossible, but has no one else wondered what if Marek Brave showed up at Raw?
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day lovelies )))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once back in the locker room, things are tense. Both Dean and Roman are waiting for an explanation as to what exactly happened out there. Seth, however, doesn't look like he's going to give one - ever.

Dean can sympathize. He's never once told his brothers about his past. He's was either afraid they'd judge him, or the memories just hurt to much to talk (or think ) about. There was always a reason why, and they understood that. They never mentioned his fucked up childhood, and he never brought it up.

But his drug addiction never showed up at work and confronted him live on Raw.

Seth continues his silence throughout Raw and into the car. He looks dead set on never saying anything, either. The two toned man's face hasn't changed from the emotionless stone in hours. Roman is way to kind to force Seth into speaking, especially if it's a sensitive issue as this appears to be. The Samoan has always spoken to them about boundaries - when prying into someone's life, or stuff, becomes unacceptable.

On the other hand, Dean has no such morals. Any other night, he'd be all over Seth. Interrogation style. But him and this - what was the guy's name? Mark? Mack? Whatever - seemed to go way back, like they had a special bond that was severed somehow.

Whatever his name is called Seth a traitor, and Seth used the word 'brother' (which is a sacred word around here). That's a level of importance that needs to be discussed in private.

So Dean waits. While twitching like an impatient motherfucker on the inside. Until finally - fucking _finally_ \- Roman pulls up into their motel (one of the shittier ones they've stayed in) and they go inside. He throws his bags on the couch and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so. Seth, about tonight-"

" _Don't_ " Seth's voice sounds so broken, so small. It makes something weird shift inside of Dean. Whatever this fucker did to make his baby brother sound like that he will die for.

Dean just has to figure out what it is - and what his stupid name is.

"If he's gonna be a problem at work like he tonight, we need to know what we're getting into." Roman explains, using his soft voice like he does when Dean wants to go on a killing spree.

"I know. Just-just not tonight." Seth replies, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm going to take a shower." The older men nod silently, giving him the much needed silence.

(Neither one of them says anything once he comes out, eyes suspiciously red and puffy.)

Roman opts for the next shower, and Dean lets him. He hadn't wrestled that night - none of them had - so he foregoes his own shower in favor of laying down and, maybe, get in a bit more sleep.

That was the plan.

But once he sees Seth; knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, forehead resting against his left forearm; and the tears building up in his eyes. He just can't not say anything. Or at least do something.

"Can I sit with ya?" The Cincinnati native asks cautiously. Rollins turns his head to look at him, and nods, his head barely moving as he does. Dean takes the empty spot next to him, wrapping his arm around the two toned man's shoulders.

"I don't need to know what happened. But I'm still gonna kick his teeth down his throat for hurting my baby." Dean whispers.

"I wasn't your baby back then." Seth points out, his voice reflecting his sadness. Dean pressed a kiss to the blonde section of his hair. "His stupid ass decided to attack my baby years after whatever happened was settled,which earns him an ass kicking from the most powerful trio to ever step foot in the WWE."

Laying his head on the brunette's shoulder, Seth unfolds. Picking the blanket up from the floor, he tosses it over them. Dean can't help the smile that appears on his face. Before the Shield, he's never slept with someone he knew or without sex occurring first.

He tries not to think about _sex_ and _Seth_ at the same time, though. Because he has these.. feeling things that go beyond their brotherhood and into uncharted territory.

"I really wish that it was you instead of him all those years ago. Things would've went differently," Seth says softly. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad."

Dean isn't sure what that's supposed to mean, or what that fucker did to hurt his baby brother, but now isn't the time to ask.

Instead he revels in the fact that Seth wanted him there, to still be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait one more chapter and the length should be getting longer. Please stay with me until then.
> 
> For those who read this before today (March 21st) I added to chapter one. I reread it before writing this and decided I wanted to add more detail. So I did. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day wherever this may find you. :)


	3. "It's Jimmy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else seen the picture of AotF Joey posted on his Twitter on December 16th? I didn't know Jimmy was a Rose Bud before I saw this since i don't pay a lot of attention to Adam Rose. Is Jimmy still there? I don't even know. I cant bring myself to actually watch that goof, though i enjoy his entrance music and his accent. https://mobile.twitter.com/WWEMercury/status/545129683835432960/photo/1
> 
> For those who caught it, the title of this chapter is inspired by the phrase "It's Johnny" from The Shining. Which is a must read. Cookies and hugs for you if you already have.
> 
> Sorry for my rambling. Here's the chapter. I promise it'll be the last short one as they'll gradually increase in length. As always, all feedback is greatly appreciated. I'd really love some comments. They make my day. I hope you all have a wonderful day wherever this may find you.

Chapter Three:

Being called Tyler was more natural than Colby. It made him think that whatever his stage name was, it would always feel better to be called that than his real name.

He was wrong.

Sometimes when someone calls "Seth!" it takes him a moment to remember that's his name, that they're talking to him. Every now and then, he has to stop and remind himself who he is and what he's doing here. In the morning, when he sleeps alone or takes the couch, he stumbles into the bathroom and gasps at the blonde in his hair, only for the memories to come back to him. When he wakes next to a sleeping body, he's shocked when it's to big to be Jimmy or to muscular to be Marek, so his eyes will pop open to find Dean or Roman. His first thought is _Who are you?_ , then everything floods back to him - a sharp pain pierces his chest and cracks his heart open even more.

It was a necessary evil, changing his name. To shield himself from the past, to hide from the people in his painful memories.

He changed his name to prevent this exact thing from happening.

Yet here Marek is. Walking around in the back of the Main Event arena, taunting Seth with his presence without coming face to face.

To clear his head, Seth walks to catering to grab a water bottle...

...and runs into black and pink hair.

"Sorry." Seth mumbles, expecting to just move on, but- _Holy shit, is that-_

"Tyler? Look what you've done to your hair!" Jimmy coos, taking the tips of blonde in between his fingers. Seth swallows - fuck. What even is his life anymore? Confronting his exes like this can't be good for his mind. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go scene? I could've helped you dye, man. Or at least pick out a better color."

Seth wants to open his mouth and say something. But he cant. Fuck. All of the pain, the heartache, he experienced from the hands of this man rush back into his mind - his chest. Squeezing his heart and causing his legs to shake.

"Blonde isn't a bad color on you. But it's a little cliche, y'know. You need like.. purple! Purple would look great on you." Jimmy says, grinning proudly, unsuspecting of the agony he's putting Seth through.

How couldn't he, when the last time they spoke was when Jimmy was throwing Seth's heart in the dirt after breaking it?

"Jimmy," Seth forces out of his throat, his voice raspy, "What are-are you doing here?"

Jimmy blinks in confusion, a frown setting on his gorgeous face. A frown Seth put there. Fantastic. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Seth sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't part on good terms, and my last memory of you isn't fond or happy. So, no."

The frown on the smaller man's face turns into a pout. "Come on, Tyler. That was years ago. Forgive and forget?"

 _Forgive and forget?_ After everything that happened, everything they went through. He's supposed to just forgive and forget.

(If he could, he would've a long time ago.)

"Are you and Marek ganging up on me, or something? I mean, I haven't spoken to either of you in years, yet here both of you are-"

"Marek's here?" Jimmy asks, his eyes widening. That's - okay. Um. "Yeah. He fucking confronted me live on Raw. Didn't you see it?" The mostly black haired man shakes his head. "Nah, Ty. I was bust traveling here for tonight's show on Monday."

(He sorta feels bad for assuming Jimmy could be so heartless as to team up with his other ex to make his life hell. But no one has to know.)

"How could he be so stupid as to confront you, though? I get that Creative probably made him do it to start, like, a feud. But that's not the point. What happened between you two is private and shouldn't be brought to work like that." Jimmy scolds, shaking his head. "He's always been a stupid fuck for letting you go, though."

Seth's heart cracks a little more. The same way it always does when someone brings It up. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, right. They're making me be a Rose Bud for a week then they'll ease me into matches." Jimmy replies, his face brightening up. "Holy shit, man. That's - that's great. I'm happy for you."

The short one bounces up and down on his heels before turning serious. "If I had known that I'd end up here I wouldn't of.. done what I did." Seth sighs. "'S cool."

It's not cool. Not really. Nothing could ever make up for the distressing months that followed after their break up. Nothing could ever repay the tears he shed, or fix the cracks in his damaged heart.

"Wanna share a salad with me?" Jimmy asks, jiggling the plastic container of lettuce. Seth checks his watch - he has plenty of time. Roman and Dean would be fine without him. "Only if you got some ranch."

Jimmy visibly relaxes, relief flooding his eyes. "Yeah. There's some ranch packets in here."

_________________________________________________

Dean paces across their locker room, wall to wall. Just as he's done for the past fifteen minutes. Roman sighs, running a hand through his long hair. He's about to say that the five minutes have been up and they can go looking when their missing brother walks in.

"Where have you been? Dean and I were about to come searching for you."Roman asks, concern carrying over to his voice.

To say he's been he hasn't been at ease with Seth's recent behavior would be right. While he knows his baby brother is capable of taking of himself, the appearance of this Marek character rocked him pretty hard. Even know, his eyes look lifeless. Usually their so full of energy, reflecting how excited he is. Now they're just dull, a shell of their former selves. As if Seth was becoming someone he's not.

But he can't push Seth. He knows that from experience with Dean. He'll come around when he wants.

Roman hopes it won't be to late.

Seth shakes his water bottle, already half empty. "I walked around to clear my head." His voice sounds off - but he wouldn't lie. Not to them. They're family for fuck's sake.

(That means something, right?)

"Whatever. Just fucking get dressed. We're on in twenty." Dean snaps, his arms crossed over his chest. Seth blinks, obviously surprised (ah, he does have emotions still) and starts undressing, tossing his bottle at Roman so he can wet his hair.


End file.
